silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Taylor
"Tell me... what am I?!" -Logan Taylor to members of The Order '''Logan Taylor is an off duty military officer and martial arts expert, and the main protagonist of the fanfiction Silent Hill: Requiem.''' History Not much is known about Logan's early life, other than that his father murdered his mother and committed suicide afterwards, after which he lived with his grandparents. He practiced martial arts and when he entered the military at 18, he started learning from multiple martial arts masters. Silent Hill Logan travelled to Silent Hill after learning of the rumors circulating around the town and its neighboring areas, however he eventually discovers that the real reason is because the town actually called him there. Personality Logan is caring for others, and would risk his life for the sake of his friends. He has a strong will and is almost impossible to break. Even after all he had gone through in Silent Hill, he retained all of his sanity. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant, and is stubborn in the face of a challenge, refusing to give up until he has accomplished the task at hand. He believes all the strength in the world is no match for good skill, and he had proven this theory multiple times against his friends in the military, and a large man in a cafe. He is adventurous, and his curiosity sometimes leads him into dangerous situations. Abilities Logan is very skilled at free running, able to use his speed and agility to his advantage in combat. He is skilled in hand to hand combat, as well as with bladed weapons such as knives and swords. He is also an expert with automatic weapons, especially assault rifles and submachine guns, and is also an excellent marksman. Logan is also special in the fact that he has the ability to control the power of Silent Hill, as he also possesses some pshycokinetic power, much along the same lines as Alessa Gillespie, however they have been dormant inside him all his life, until he went to Silent Hill, after which his power started revealing itself. He can't use his power well, however, and only when his life is in extreme danger can he instinctively control it enough to defend himself. In these instances, he gains massive psychokinetic power, that almost immediately lashes out at what is harming him, instantly killing it most of the time. Also in these instances, he has no control over what his powers do, therefore posing a threat to allies around him. His potential power over Alessa's is the main reason The Order is after him. Over time he gains more control over his abilities, and near the end of the story possesses power equal or even greater than Alessa's. Equipment Logan always carries with him his military issue SOG Knife and Glock 17, and they are his starting weapons when he arrives in Silent Hill. Along the way, he will come across other weapons, including a new knife and handgun, as well as a shotgun and hunting rifle, and later he finds upgrades to these weapons. It is unknown exactly how they got there, but Logan speculates someone was making a last stand against the monsters in Silent Hill and somehow got his/her hands on military grade firearms. Category:Characters Category:Requiem Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists